


I Want You all to be Safe

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Potter AU, Triwizard Tournament, slight angst, students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament is coming back to Hogwarts.





	I Want You all to be Safe

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Laf?” you asked.

“Non, cherie. It's a brilliant idea.”

“Laf, don't get her all worked up. It's bad enough Herc put in his name in.”

“John, mon amour, I know what I'm doing. And so did you and Alex.”

“What?!”

“Errr, we were going to tell you.”

“When? When your name got pulled out?”

“No. Honestly.”

“John!”

“Hold on, baby girl. There he goes.”

You both watched from your spots in the Great Hall as Lafayette moved his way to the large flamed goblet surrounded by a blue misty line. He walked towards it, stepping through the age line and then proceeded to the goblet. A small round of applause broke out as Laf put the small slip of parchment into the flames, turning them red. He smiled and then walked out. He grinned broadly at you and John hugged you both when near.

“Ahhh.” he sighed. “That felt good. Now, the moment awaits.”

“You looked from Laf to John, who seemed less than perturbed that Laf had just put his life on the line.

“Come on, let's go and find Herc and Alex, and celebrate.”

Taking hold of a hand each, you and John hurried off with Lafayette to the Gryffindor common room where Herc and Alex were waiting.

“You put your name in?”

“He did.” John said, jumping on to the couch next to Alex.

“I'm surprised they allowed you, considered you went to Beauxbatons.” said Herc.

“I was to. But they must have made an exception for me as I've been here longer.”

“I hope they don't think any less of you.”

“Not all.” Laf sniggered. “Madame Maxime seemed delighted to see me after so long.”

You completely zoned out as Laf and the others continued. You were thinking about the consequences of your boys being chosen for this tournament.”

You heard of many dangers that had gone on with the tournament of how a Cockatrice had injured a few people and then several centuries later, someone had been killed, two were injured and one bewitched with a murderer loose in the school. What if something had happened to one of them whilst competing. Was it right you were feeling like this? Was it right that you should ruin this for them?

“(Y/N).”

You looked up as Herc called your name. “S-sorry. What were you saying?”

“We were asking you if you wanted to put your name in.” inquired John.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.”

“...You're not, are you?”

After a small pause, you answered. “No, I'm not.”

Herc pulled you into his lap. You nuzzled your face into his neck, breathing in his cologne.

“You're nervous, aren't you?” Laf spoke softly.

After a few seconds of silence, you nodded. John reached over Lafayette and clasped his hand with yours.

“I understand you're scared, (Y/N). There's nothing wrong with that.”

“But...?”

“We're know what we're doing.” said Alex. “But that doesn't mean we aren't scared for one another.”

“You have every right to be upset, dear.” Herc comforted, planting a kiss to your head. “We can forget all about this until the night of the choosing. And then we can worry. All right?”

You looked up at all four of your boys, seeing their small smiles. Then, giving a smile of your own, you nodded and were swept up in a large hug and several kisses. 


End file.
